


Always Been Yours

by flotsam45



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ABO AU, Alpha!Bucky, M/M, Omega!Steve, Omegaverse, PWP, Steve goes into heat, established before the war, honestly i have no excuse for this its straight up pron whoops, i mean i think idk anymore, its okay they love each other, were they Bonded? who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flotsam45/pseuds/flotsam45
Summary: Steve goes into heat. Bucky helps in the only way he knows how, and he remembers that this is how it used to be.Revised RP from June 2017





	Always Been Yours

In the weeks since Bucky had come home, Steve had been good. He'd given Bucky space when he needed it, supported him however he could and did everything he could to take care of the other man. He'd done his best by him and hadn't planned on stopping any time soon. Which made it a problem, waking up as he did, cheeks flushed, cock half hard and already feeling the familiar wetness at his ass. They'd talked about plenty of things, but never once what they'd been before the war, which Steve didn't even know if Bucky remembered. It took everything Steve had to push himself out of bed with a little shake of his head, fingers carding through his hair as he stumbled out of the bedroom. If he was lucky, he could ride this out on his own at Sam's- then he and Bucky could figure out the rest later.

 

Bucky woke up disoriented - which was nothing new - and cold. He usually wasn't cold. He usually woke up with Steve next to him. Having Steve next to him was reassuring for many reasons. It reminded Bucky that he was safe, that he had a friend, and on the occasion that he woke from a nightmare, Steve's presence was calming. Concern immediately swelled in his chest as he sat up, looking around for Steve. There was no trace of him in the room, save for a strangely familiar, sweet scent that was wafting through the room. "Steve?" he called, sliding out of bed and padding outside.

 

Bucky's voice made Steve take pause, halfway in between pulling on his jacket when he registered the other man's presence. The sight of Bucky, still sleep rumpled and so gorgeous it hurt made Steve whine quietly, shaking his head a little to clear it from the need to drop to his knees then and there. "Buck," He whispered, stilling and struggling to keep himself from moving towards the other man. "I uhh- I'm sorry, Buck. But I gotta go. I can't- If I _stay_ ," He rambled out, eyes wide and blown dark with need.

 

It took a moment for Bucky to pinpoint exactly what was going on. Steve was flushed, and looked almost feverish. He looked desperate for something. And then it clicked. The sweet smell was stronger the closer he got to Steve, and he found himself taking steps forward, his body moving on it's own. He knew what this was. He knew what was happening to Steve. "You can't go out like that." he said, his voice low, eyeing his friend carefully. He was aware of the effect the pheromones were having on his body. He could only imagine what kind of effect Steve would have on any other Alpha.

 

Steve whined quietly when Bucky moved closer to him, his voice low and his very presence enough to make Steve's need burn brighter. "I-" He swallowed roughly, shaking his head to try and clear it. "Oh _God_ ," He gasped out, jaw dropping and body shifting closer to Bucky at the scent of his arousal. "I could- Could make it," He breathed out, "Sam's helped me through it, before." The other omega had always had his back, even just like this. "You smell so _good_ ," Steve leaned in, nuzzling at Bucky's shoulder with a quiet moan, helpless to stop himself. "I stay, and I- Oh God, I want you so bad. Need you so bad, Bucky."

 

Bucky tensed as Steve moved closer to him, at a loss upon seeing Steve so... needy. Steve had always been his rock, always keeping him grounded and in the moment. Strong and stoic. And seeing such a man utterly overcome by desire... It was terribly arousing. "Steve," he hummed, leaning in to scent the Omega's exposed neck, " _Steve_." His hands came up, strong arms embracing Steve and holding him tightly. He couldn't deny that he wanted to take the man. He knew he should let Steve go, or at least get Sam for him. But he couldn't pull himself away.

 

Steve whimpered when Bucky nosed at his neck, gasping as his head tilted back, offering his throat to the Alpha without a second thought. "Please," He gasped out, cock twitching as he clutched at Bucky's shirt, helpless to stop himself as his hips rocked forward and he began to rut against Bucky. "I'm yours," He whispered, eyes half shut, "I'm yours, Bucky. Always, just- Please," The omega grit out, "Please, Buck. Wanna feel it. Need you so badly, you got no idea."

 

Bucky wasn't so good of a man to be able to resist such sweet begging. With an animalistic growl, he pushed Steve back against the door, pressing his lips to Steve's none too gently. His own hips jerked forward, his own throbbing cock seeking attention as he ravaged Steve's mouth. Hands reaching down and yanking Steve's pants and underwear down in one go and unhesitatingly undoing his own zipper, he groaned as his arousal brushed against Steve's.

 

A broken moan escaped Steve as he was pressed against the door, the force of the kiss and how Bucky slotted their hips together to grind against him entirely too much to take. By the time Bucky got his pants and underwear off, Steve's cock was leaking, slick dripping down his thighs as his body clenched down around nothing. "Buck," He whimpered into the kiss, fingers curling at his hair as their bare cocks slid together. "Please," He pleaded, certain he was going to come before Bucky even got inside of him at this rate. "I'll be good, I just- Fuck me, please," Steve grit out, "I'm so empty, I need you."

 

"Need you," Bucky echoed, "Steve." He didn't know if it was because of the pheromones or the lack of oxygen from the kiss, but Bucky's mind felt hazy. The small, reasonable part of him that remained was screaming at him to stop, that this wasn't a good idea, that Steve didn't really want him like this. But his want- his _need_ was so overwhelming that he couldn't keep himself from spinning Steve around so his back was to him, lining up his thick cock with his dripping entrance, and sliding in to the hilt in one rough thrust. Steve was so much at once, the sensations almost too much. It was so hot and wet and _perfect_ , Bucky's grip on Steve's hips must have been bruising.

 

Steve was gasping with every breath, shaking when Bucky eased him around so that Steve's chest was to the wall instead. He didn't think as he braced himself against the wall, strong arms shaking as his legs spread wide, offering himself up to the Alpha without a second though. He wailed when Bucky sank into him, head bowing forward and hips rocking back, trying to fuck himself on his mate's cock as Bucky's grip on his hips tightened. "Alpha," He begged quietly, hardly audible as pleasure made his knees weak and his mind go to white noise. "Please," He begged softly, "Want you to fill me up. Give me your cum, your knot," Steve rasped out, "Fuck me til all I can do is beg for more."

 

Bucky didn't need to be told twice. He began pounding into Steve mercilessly, ragged breaths and grunts leaving him with each thrust. "Fuck," He leaned in to mouth at the nape of Steve's neck, "You're taking me so well." he hissed. "Already so open, so ready, so _needy_." He bit down, hard enough to leave a clear mark, but not enough to break skin. "Have you had an Alpha fuck you since you came out of the ice? Can't imagine Captain America begging for a cock to be in you." he growled.

 

Steve wailed, hands scrambling against the wall for purchase as Bucky began to stake his claim over his body. "Fuck, fuck, I-" The omega sobbed at the bite, his body tensing and shuddering through it as pleasure overwhelmed him, the feeling of being marked in any way by his Alpha enough to send him over the edge. Steve's cock twitched against his belly, as he came hard, but his cock never softened, his hips still fucked back greedily even as his body tightened around Bucky's thick cock. "Never- No one's- I-" He couldn't vocalize it. That no matter how bad his heat had gotten, he'd never let anyone touch him, that he'd never gotten over Bucky. "Only one- One cock," He rasped out, "That I'd ever want. Was made to be yours, Alpha. Always, Always your boy."

 

The fluttering and clenching of Steve's walls spurred his knot to begin to swell, but Bucky's pace was relentless. Something akin to relief washed over Bucky, and the corners of his lips twitched upwards as he let out a pleased moan. "Never?" he repeated breathily, tilting his lips up to brush against Steve's ear. "You saying that while you were soaking wet with the need for a thick Alpha cock, you never once let yourself be fucked? Never had anyone as deep in you as I am now?" He thrust in sharply, emphasizing his words.

 

It took Steve a few too-long moments to answer as Bucky fucked him, hard and fast, relentless as Steve squirmed on his cock, struggling to get more, always more of Bucky. He moaned helplessly as Bucky's thrusts sharpened, pressed deeper into him, and made him see stars, but Steve managed to nod rapidly. "Never- Never once," He rasped out, one shaking hand squeezing Bucky's where it gripped his hip. "Curled up in- In bed, used toys, sometimes. Pretended." He twisted his head, kissing at Bucky's jaw. "Imagined you, taking care of me. Just- Just like-" He broke off with a needy, fucked out sound. "No Alpha's even seen me. Not- Not like this."

 

"Good." Bucky grunted, feeling his knot swelling further. It made for a noticeable catch against Steve's hole with every thrust in again as he pulled out, and it was glorious. "Don't ever-" His voice caught. "Don't ever let anyone see you like this." Sweat glistened on his forehead, his breath uneven. "You're _mine_." he growled. "Mine. My Steve." One hand, releasing Steve's hip, snaked around to his front to pump his cock arrhythmically. His knot was at the point that it slowed his thrusts as it entered and exited Steve's body, and he knew he was close.

 

Steve nodded rapidly at the instructions, whimpering with every breath as Bucky worked him over, the drag of his knot inside of Steve enough to drive him out of his mind. "Please," He mewled out, "Please, please I- I-" He sobbed, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as Bucky worked his leaking cock over, his body stretched wide around Bucky's swelling knot, the press of his cock deep too much for Steve to take. "Yours, yours, make me yours, _please_ ," He babbled, unsure if he wanted to fuck into Bucky's hand or back against his cock, but overwhelmed by the intensity of what he felt. "Always yours. Made to- Please," Steve grit out, "Please, need it. Need your knot, breed me, fill me up, _please_."

 

"Mine." Bucky rasped. Steve's words were so sweet, so gorgeous, and they were quickly tipping him over the edge. "C-Coming-" He managed two more rough thrusts into Steve, plunging in deep as he came in hot, thick spurts. A garbled cry of something resembling Steve's name was torn from his throat as his hips twitched forward, trying to find a way to get deeper still. Wave after wave of euphoric pleasure crashed over him, his cock continuing to pump seed into the Omega. "So much- coming out." he groaned, burying his face in Steve's back, eyes squeezed shut, shuddering with every spurt.

 

Steve keened when Bucky fucked into him, just a few more thrusts before the other man was coming hard, filling Steve with his come as his knot swelled completely, locking their bodies together. It was the feeling of being so full, claimed and owned, and Bucky's hand still on him that had Steve spilling over his Alpha's fingers as he was bred, his body milking Bucky for every drop of come, greedy for it even as his legs went weak, his body held up by the wall and Bucky's arms around him alone. "F-fuck," He mewled, hyper-aware of how Bucky's cock kept spilling into him, his hips twitched forward, and Bucky's knot kept him plugged up, completely full of come. "So good," He slurred out, "Oh God, gunna- Everyone's gunna know," Steve rasped out, "Who I belong to." And maybe it was their combined serums, or the wait that had Bucky coming like this. Steve didn't care, he felt whole for the first time in decades now.

 

Bucky had long forgotten what this was like. But having Steve like this, it just felt... well, right. As his cock gave a last weak pulse, spilling the last of his release, he leaned forward again, and dragged his tongue up along the angry mark he'd left on Steve's neck. "Good. Want 'em to know. You're mine. Always have been, haven't you." he murmured, his heart pounding loud in his ears. It wasn't a question. He knew. "Steve," he breathed, "Stevie."

 

Steve shivered helplessly when Bucky's tongue teased against the mark on his neck, the feeling of being owned, of being _Bucky's_ , enough to make his head spin. "Yours," He whispered helplessly, dragging Bucky's hand up from his cock, so that Steve could kiss at his fingers, licking away the remnants of his own come in his haste to give Bucky every bit of affection he could. "I'll always be yours, Buck." Steve promised quietly, voice rough and hoarse. "Been yours since the day I met you."

 

Bucky smiled against Steve's neck as he felt his tongue running along his fingers, and opted to press soft kisses into the crook of Steve's neck while he could. "Love you." The quiet, almost inaudible words slipped out of their own volition, but even when Bucky realized what he'd said, he didn't try to take them back. They were the honest truth. Steve was the world to him. Always had been, always would be. No one understood him like Steve did, before the war and then even now, in this era. "Always gonna need you." he mumbled.

 

The words, nearly inaudible but loud enough for Steve to hear made the blond preen, all but purring his contentment as he and Bucky pressed together like this. Their bodies were tied still, and Steve was safe like this, Bucky's arms strong and gentle around him, his lips soft against Steve's skin. "Mmm, always," He agreed quietly, lips pressing gently to Bucky's palm. "Always gunna be yours. Always gunna love you." He pressed back against Bucky, just a little, hoping that he knew Steve meant the words. "Til the end of the line, right?"

 

God, he didn't deserve Steve. Perfect, compassionate, loving Steve. He felt unbidden emotion welling up in his chest -- a foreign feeling until recently -- and he had to bury his face in Steve's shoulder in a weak attempt to buy himself some time to reign in his emotions. "Till the end of the line." he repeated in agreement, tightening his hold on Steve.

 

Steve reached back with one, trembling hand, his body leaning against the wall as he reached back, fingers curling into Bucky's hair as a soothing purr rose in his throat, instinctively trying to soothe his mate without words. "I love you," He repeated quietly, lips brushing Bucky's skin, "Have since before I knew what all this was." He twisted, awkward and clumsy, and pressed a kiss to Bucky's jaw the best he could. "It'll never change."

 

This time, it was Bucky that let out a needy whine. He leaned into Steve's touch, into the kiss as best he could, silently regretting not having chosen a better position, one better suited for kissing. Not that he'd had the presence of mind to think so far ahead in the midst of fucking, but it would have been nice. He leaned forward, desperate to press his lips to Steve's, and managed a chaste kiss.

 

Steve smiled briefly against Bucky's lips, head dropping forward when they parted and reaching back, squeezing at his hip gently. For the moment at least, he felt grounded, steady in his own head but he knew soon enough his need would be back again, that after decades without, his body was going to demand more until he couldn't take it. But for now, he was steady and he pat Bucky's hip gently as he released his hand. "Don't worry," He whispered, "You can keep me in bed for weeks." He promised, "We can become hermits, promise."

 

Bucky smiled at that. "Sounds like a plan." he hummed. He didn't have a doubt in his mind that when Steve said weeks, he meant it. Bucky was more than happy to keep him company all the while -- he was looking forward to making up for lost time with Steve.


End file.
